Sometimes boredom is a good thing
by xx skaterchick xx
Summary: Oliver and Lilly are bored. See what happens [[obviously Loliver!]]


**Okay so this is just a little Loliver fic. Not ALL that fluffy but it is a romance genre.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hannah Montana, do you honestly think I'd be writing Fanfics? Didn't think so**

No Pov::

Lilly was bored. It was summer and Miley had a 2-month long tour in Europe. Lilly wasn't allowed to go. Oliver was home but she didn't want to face him. She'd liked him for over a year and all he did was flirt with every OTHER girl in the school. Never her. She wanted to give up on the crush but she couldn't. It was too strong.

She was just thinking about Oliver when her phone started vibrating. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the caller ID.

Oliver.

She thought about whether she should answer it and she decided she would pick up anyway.

(A/N- italics – oliver, normal – lilly)

"Hey, Oliver"

"_Hey Lils, how'd you know it was me?"_

"Well caller ID helps…"

"_Oh, right…so Lilly..."_

"Yes Ollie?"

"_I'm really bored. Do you wanna hang out or something?"_

"Uh…sure, where and when?"

"_I was thinking right now. And I could just come over. You're about 30 feet away."_

"Oh okay…give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready"

"'_Kay Lil…see you"_

"Bye"

Lilly hung up the phone once she heard the dial tone. She was wearing a cruddy tank top and some cut-off sweatpants. She HAD to change. She rushed upstairs and put on a white tank top with a glittery green guitar on it and some navy blue and green Bermuda shorts. She put a brush through her long blond hair and threw a blue hat on. She looked in the mirror before leaving her room and nodded at her reflection, satisfied.

Once Oliver hung up his phone he flopped on his couch with a hint of a smile on his face. What Lilly didn't know, was that Oliver liked her too and flirted with the other girls to make her jealous. Little did he know it was actually working. He paced around his room, trying to wait the 5 minutes Lilly wanted. Boy, it was hard.

Lilly decided to go outside and wait on her steps for Oliver. After all, it was a nice day out. She started to space out about Oliver and didn't notice when he came out from his house.

Oliver noticed this and decided to try and scare her. He silently closed the door and started to sneak across his lawn. He accidently tripped over something and fell over. When he looked over to Lilly she was smirking, and looking down at him. Oliver was caught. 'Oh well," he thought 'That smirk makes her look sexy anyway.' "Need some help Ollie?" she asked, holding back her laughter. He pretended to look annoyed and got up.

Once he brushed himself off, they started to go towards her house. Oliver got an idea and grabbed Lilly's hand, pulling her towards the beach. "Oliver!" she yelled. "What are you doing?" Oliver just smiled and kept going towards Rico's.

Once they arrived at the beach, Lilly sat down at Rico's and ordered a Strawberry Banana smoothie. Oliver sat next to her and got the same thing Lilly did. He paid for both drinks. When he did this, Jackson gave Oliver a knowing smirk. See, Oliver had told Jackson about his crush on Lilly, and Jackson is always telling him to just ask her out. But Oliver never will. He didn't have the guts.

Lilly was still flushed. Partially from the run, and partially from feeling the warmth of Oliver's hand in hers, and the sparks she felt when he grabbed it. She finished her smoothie and stood up. Jackson and Oliver were talking in hushed tones and she didn't bother to try and figure out what they were talking about. She started to walk down the beach. She usually did this when she needed to think. She didn't HAVE to think this time. But it's better to think about Oliver when you can't be caught staring at him.

Jackson whispered to Oliver "Dude, just ask her out already. I mean, look at her." She was staring at her finished smoothie, looking bored. Oliver glared at him and whispered back "I told you, I can't ask her out. It would totally ruin our friendship, and I can't let that happen!" By the time Oliver looked back at Lilly, she was gone. He looked farther down the beach and saw her walking. He ran towards her.

Lilly had walked a good amount and decided to sit down. She dug her toes in the warm sand and looked out at the beautiful cerulean ocean ahead of her. She closed her eyes and just listened to the waves, and the sounds all around her.

Oliver saw Lilly sitting a few feet away on the beach. It was getting dark and she shouldn't be alone. He slowly walked toward her and sat next to her. This startled Lilly and she looked around her, spotting Oliver. First, she looked surprised but then relaxed, seeing it was him. She looked back out at the ocean and the sunset sighing. Oliver couldn't tell if it was a happy or sad sigh. To Lilly, it was both. Oliver moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Lilly tensed under his hold.

Oliver looked at her. She was still staring out at the ocean. "It's beautiful" Lilly breathed out. "Yeah," said Oliver. "You…I mean um…the sunset is amazing." Lilly caught his stuttering and looked at him. He was staring at her. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him, confused. Oliver took a deep breath. "Lil?" Oliver said quietly. "Yeah?"

Oliver hesitated for a moment then pulled her by her waist and kissed her.

Lilly was completely shocked. Too shocked to kiss back. Oliver noticed this and pulled away. He mumbled what sounded like "Sorry" and ran off down the beach. Lilly shook her head to stop the sparks and get the warmth of his lips on hers to go away. She got up and ran after him. Since she was so athletic, she was faster than him and caught up. Lilly called his name once he was in earshot.

Oliver felt so stupid. He shouldn't have kissed her. Bad, bad, bad idea. He heard his name. Lilly chased him! His heart skipped a beat, hoping this meant something good. He slowed down into a walk and she ran up beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder for support and was breathing hard. When she finally caught her breath she opened her mouth to talk.

"Lils" Oliver interrupted. "I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I've liked you forever and just couldn't hold it in any longer. You probably hate me and our friendship is probably ruined but I—" Lilly kissed him. Oliver was surprised but immediately kissed back. Her wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. She pulled away slightly to look at him. "Oliver, I like you. I've liked you for a long time too. I defiantly do not hate you and our friendship isn't ruined." Oliver looked at her a little confused. "But…but you…at the beach…you didn't kiss me back."

"Oliver, you donut! You randomly kissed me at the beach, during sunset, when I never in a million years thought you would like me too," Lilly said. "Do you honestly think I would kiss back immediately? I was shocked, that's all." Oliver slowly started to smile. "I may be a donut," Oliver started. "But can I be your donut?" He looked at her hopefully. Lilly nodded. His smile turned into his signature boyish grin. Suddenly, something hit Lilly's head. She looked up and it started raining. She smiled. "I always wanted to be kissed in the rain" She whispered. Oliver just smiled and kissed her.

**Eek! Tell me what you think! Second fic so it might suck.**

**Cara**


End file.
